Mom (Kanto)
Mom (Japanese: おかあさん mother) is the mother of , . , or . In the Generation I games, , Let's Go, Pikachu!, and Let's Go, Eevee! at the beginning of the games, she will inform the player that Professor Oak wants to see him or her. After that, she will heal the player's Pokémon when talked to. This same mother also appears in the Generation II games and , telling the player how worried she is about Red, her son, but also how proud she is of him. Sprites Quotes Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow *If talked to :"Right. All boys leave home someday. It said so on TV. Prof.Oak, next door, is looking for you." *If talked to after receiving starter :", if you drive your Pokémon too hard, they'll dislike you. You should take a rest. Oh good! You and your Pokémon are looking great! Take care now!" Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal *First time talking to :"Hi! 's been away for a long time. He hasn't called either, so I have no idea where he is or what he's been doing. They say that no word is proof that he's doing fine, but I do worry about him." *Subsequent times talking to :"I worry about Red getting hurt or sick, but he's a boy. I'm proud that he is doing what he wants to do." Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen *If talked to :"...Right. All / , It said so on TV. Oh, yes. Prof. Oak, next door, was looking for you." *If talked to after receiving starter :"! You should take a quick rest. Oh, good! You and your Pokémon are looking great. Take care now!" *If whited out without visiting Pokémon Center :"! Welcome home. It sounds like you had quite an experience. Maybe you should take a quick rest. Oh, good! You and your Pokémon are looking great. I just heard from Prof. Oak. He said that Pokémon's energy is measured in HP. If your Pokémon lose their HP, you can restore them at any Pokémon Center. If you're going to travel far away, the smart Trainer stocks up on Potions at the Pokémon Mart. Make me proud, honey! Take care!" *Letter attached to pair of Running Shoes :"Dear , Here is a pair of Running Shoes for my beloved challenger. Remember, I'll always cheer for you! Don't ever give up! From Mom" Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver *In her house in Pallet Town :"Hi! Red's been away. He hasn't called either, so I have no idea where he is or what he's been doing. They say no news is good news, but I do worry about him." In the anime In the main series In the Pokémon anime, , 's mother, serves as her counterpart. She was introduced in the very first episode and is shown to travel to most of the Pokémon League competitions that her son takes part in. She also has her own Pokémon, a nicknamed Mimey, which cleans the house for her. In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Origins, Mom appeared in File 1: Red, telling him that the device Professor Oak was working on is ready and that the wanted to see him in his lab. This caused to fall down the stairs with excitement. She asked him if he was okay before he rushed out the door. She made no other appearances. Category:Female characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters it:Mamma#Mamma (Kanto) zh:妈妈（关都）